


Birthday boy

by Glowmoss



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, It birth day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: The title gives it away
Kudos: 4





	Birthday boy

When maka tells him to change into a scythe with an old whetstone in front of her he thinks his meister has finally lost it. Little does he know, after practicing with other house hold knives and blades thanks to Sid! she's finally ready! 

At first He thinks its a joke but then she busts out the oil and he's nervous and refuses,Maka gives him a pout and responds with "dude, come on I'v been practicing on other blades,I know what I'm doing" she tries to comfort him. He doesnt like that she's using other blades,even if they aren't real people but he groans and gives in. 

"Fine,but if you nick me..." he leaves his empty threat open as he changes back into a weapon.

Maka lays him down against the old stone and at first it feels rough and weird and he's about to tell her to stop,but then she uses the oil and now he's nothing but a pile of uncoolness "maaaaghkkkkkk" he can feel drool escape his mouth,he hadn't done that since he was 12.

"Im guessing it feels good?" He doesn't answer but makes a low groaning, almost needy noise in the back of his throat, she smiles and laughs a bit "I'll take that as a yes~" and shes happy,happy that she can make her best friend feel so good on his day,she thinks as she flips him on his over side. 

Thats when Blair makes her stealthy apperence "what's Maka-chan doing to Scythey boy~" she asks brushing up against makas neck. 

"Welcome home Blair,I'm just sharping his sides,thats all, Sid-sensei told me that this was the ultimate pleasure for a weapon,so I thought I'd give it a try" she responds "I think I'm done, I read somewhere that doing this to often wears the blade down so don't think that this is an every day thing soul" she says, setting him down on their too small couch.

"Y-yeah" he mumbles,his face smothered by pillows, the poor boy could hardly move,The blond sighed.

"besides I have one more gift for you" she said digging into the refrigerator "Blair,Tsubaki and I hunted down a level Six Alfreet egg for this so make sure you say thank you to her next time you see her, ok?" She demands pulling out a large plate of home cooked Italian pasta,with some raw salmon on the side,one of his favorite dishes,sitting on top of said mountain of pasta sits one of the largest Eggs Soul have ever laid his Garnet eyes on.

He sits up on the couch as the meister and witch bring the giant plate of pasta to him, "Happy birthday,Soul" Maka says sitting down next to him,her big green doe eyes watching him. Soul can't help but to smile a big shark toothy grin.

"I guess I take back what I said about you" she and Blair look up at him,curiously. "You do have a heart" it took five seconds for the comment to kick in and soon there was a steaming book shaped hole next to his head and he can't help but laugh.


End file.
